Matrix
The Matrix was an Anomaly map, created by Nick Cutter to predict the locations of upcoming Anomalies, using patterns of Anomalies that had already appeared in history; based on mythological and legendary creatures' appearances. History After an encounter with an Ammut-like Pristichampsus, Nick Cutter remembered his theory that ancient civilisations could have interpreted prehistoric creatures as mythological creatures, and as such decided to plot the dates of the myths appearances in history to try to predict upcoming Anomalies. He then arranged for Sarah Page to be hired by the Anomaly Research Centre so she could help him. (Episode 3.1, 1.3) Nick and Sarah started mapping out Anomaly dates using clear pipes and tape markers to indicated where two dates an Anomaly intersected the timeline. Nick did not want to map on a computer as it was less tangible. (Episode 3.2) Episode 3.2 Nick explained the purpose of the matrix to Jenny Lewis and warned Connor Temple not to touch the pipes if he did not want to alter the course of the entire universe. Later on, Nick made his first Anomaly prediction, though he was unsure if the Anomaly would open the next day or in many years time; however the field team went to the Brooks house to check. The next day, Sarah went to the British Library to research on mythical creatures such as the Qilin while Nick was laying under the Matrix thinking about the Anomalies. Sometime later, an Anomaly opened at the Brooks house proving the Matrix work, to which Nick stated, "Of course I was right". Episode 3.3 Nick showed James Lester the Matrix but the latter interpreted it as modern art not the complicated time map it was. Later on, as Helen Cutter infiltrated the ARC building with her Cleaner Clones and a Clone of her husband Nick, she studied the Matrix and was amazed but upset that she and Nick had not worked on it together. Helen got the Nick Clone to detonate a bomb to destroy the ARC and the explosion severely damaged the Matrix (and most of the building). Helen later shot Nick, the only person who ever understood the Matrix, and he died soon after. Post-destruction As the ARC was repairing the building and operations, Jenny visited the Matrix room and was shocked at the mess of pipes and whiteboard equations that was the Matrix. She saw Sarah in the adjoining room and asked her if the Matrix could be rebuilt. Sarah said she wouldn't even know where to start as Nick "kept a lot of things to himself". (Episode 3.4) By the time of the future Fungus incursion, the wreckage of the Matrix had been completely removed however there was a man photographing Cutter's matrix equations on the whiteboards before they too were removed. (Episode 3.5) The Artifact A device from the future, only known as the Artifact was presumably created by an alternate future Anomaly Research Centre and had a much more sophisticated version of the Matrix in holographic form. (Episode 3.3, 3.6, 3.10) Appearances *Episode 3.1 (concepted) *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.3 (destruction) *Episode 3.4 (wreckage, latest appearance) *Episode 3.5 (whiteboard equations only) *Episode 3.6 Trivia *The Matrix included creature labelled Anomaly tags. Readable labels were: **"Giant Spiders" **"Columbian Mammoth" **"Smilodon - Pleistocene" **"Future Shark" **"Giant Scorpion - Silurian" **"Pacha Kamaq - Future Bird" (confirming Shadow of the Jaguar was canon to the television series.) **"Entelodont" (confirming Extinction Event was canon.) *It was generally assumed by fans that the holographic matrix on the Artifact was in some way made/contributed to by Nick Cutter or via a computer version of the Matrix made before his death. However this has never been confirmed. *The Matrix was designed and built by Production Designer: Michael Ralph. Errors *The Matrix does not appear to have enough detail to "accurately date Anomalies" and predict locations but was shown to predict the location and the exact opening time of an Anomaly. *Nick Cutter was able to predict the Brooks house Anomaly despite appearently not knowing what type of mythical creature the Camo-Beast was in history so therefore he would not be able have the right information to predict it. Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Primeval technology Category:Anomaly technology